Anglo Japanese War
by Baka Punks
Summary: Japanese pride told him to suck it up. Japanese pride told him it was no big deal. Japanese pride told him to move on. His heart told him to let it all out. Main Pairing: AmericaxJapan AlfredXKiku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own!! This is a fan made gift for a friend.

Anglo-Japanese war

Chapter 1 : Confession

The room was like no other; forty-five feet wide and sixty feet long, chairs were stationed as an auditorium around the room, except for the door. Every country in the world was present, sectioned by their continent.

On the podium, in the middle of the conference room, stood the very ecstatic America giving a lecture on the hopes and goals of uniting the world. Such a peppy attitude never placed anyone asleep, except for maybe Greece and Northern Italy.

In between his two brothers, Japan watched on as America continued to talk with a hamburger in hand and a soda in the other. He wasn't listening, though. Memories flashed before his dark brown eyes as he sat straight in his chair. Times of self discovery, one could say.

In his mind he saw how he had isolated himself for hundred of years, for he was afraid of the influence his elder brother China and other countries such as Holland and India, would have on the naïve island country. It wasn't until 1800s that the newly independent America knocked on his door, asking dear Japan to talk.

The younger nation had been so persistent to show the brown eyed man the changes of his world "munch-munch-munch-tea over board-chew-chew-So mad!-grumble-grumble-fought! England-swallow-never stooped smothering me! That's why we fought!" America had explain to him as the teen chomped on the new dish he made. "Man, these hamburgers are sooo good ! You should try one!" the younger boy exclaimed.

Japan took one glance at the grease covered bun and nearly gagged. "N-no thank you, America-San. Enjoy your meal." He hesitantly replied. The other shrugged before he attacked the food item.

Japan smiled softly at the fond memory, nearly giggling in the process.

The stifled laughter caught the attention of the easily distracted South Korea. The youngest of the Asian brothers looked to his left side. He noticed Japan seemed to be in a daze while watching the hyper America treat Cuba with inferiority.

"Uh, brother?" South Korea called as he waved a hand in front of Japan's face. Gaining no responds from the eastern nation, South Korea thought to himself on how he would be able to snap his older brother out of the chain of memories.

As the pictures turned grim to Japan, he felt a pong sense of dread. He had regretted the decision he had made during the second world war. The scar on his chest and abdomen will never go away, but he accepted his fate. He deserved the injury after what he had did to America. After that day, he vowed total loyalty to the taller country. To support and defend him and vise versa was the deal.

"Japan!" a voice rang in his ear, forcing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see China looking down at him with an amused face and South Korea worried. His eyes swooped across the room to realize it was almost completely empty and some South America countries were giving him weird looks.

"What's wrong, Onii-Sama?" Korea asked as he reached out to the now standing island nation.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied, "Just thinking about today's meeting." He marched down the aisle and trudge up the stair, his two brothers following.

"Don't you mean 'about today's speaker' ? "Korea smiled, trying to gain the other's attention. Japan stopped in his tracks down the hallway when he heard this. His face flushed red as his deep brown eyes widen.

"What are you talking about, Korea-Chan?" he hesitantly questioned, trying to hide his embarrassment. The three continued to walk to the exit as Japan denied every remark the other two eastern nation made. "I-I don't like A-America-San!" He stammered as China snickered in response.

"Face it, brother, you love America!" Korea smiled slightly putting his hand on the other's left shoulder. He didn't want the other to be suppressing his emotions like Hong Kong did with Taiwan.

The older land mass looked at their youngest sibling, confused. When did the new country know anything about love? Japan sigh in defeat as they reached the exit. Perhaps Korea was right? As he was about to admit his budding feelings to the two, he froze upon opening the door.

The two looked at him curiously before running to his sides to gaze at the world outside.

Standing on the pavement was the object of Japan's affection, held in a tight embrace by the other's smaller yet older father figure. With his right hand, England held the others head close as they locked lips. America's eyes were half lidded in confusion and lust.

In the passionate form England slightly opened his eyes to see the stunned Asian trio watching them; the middle brother with deep hurt showing in his eyes and jealousy written on his expression.

England gave Japan an amused look as he deepened the kiss with the other.

"B-brother…" Korea called, watching the slightly trembling man. Turning around, Japan greeted them a small smile.

"See…I have no feelings for America-San…" he spoke in a shaky voice. Not even waiting for the other two to catch up, Japan ran down the path leading from the council building. He didn't care if any other country saw him as he fled the scene. After being a mile away he came to a slow pace, then stopped all together. He leaned against a near by tree before sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest. Resting his arms on the caps and his head on the back of his palms, he inhaled a couple of harsh, jagged breaths.

Japanese pride told him to suck it up. Japanese pride told him it was no big deal. Japanese pride told him to move on. His heart told him to let it all out.

Tears trailed down his cheeks and fell to the cloth beneath them. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout, but he knew there was nothing he could do to erase what he saw.

* * *

Auther: Ya like =D ? Reviews, and if there's any errors please tell me !


	2. Chapter 2

Anglo-Japanese War

Chapter 2: Truth

Annoyed by the hyper and carefree attitude America had during the lecture, England took the chance to glance around at the other countries present. Since his seat was near the floor, he got a clear view of everyone except for the top rows behind him.

Cuba looked as f he wanted to chomp the American's head off, with Canada glancing worried looks at his friend. Hong Kong was staring the beautiful Taiwan, but would turn away whenever she glanced in his direction. France, the wanker was ignorant to everyone else as he prepped himself with a mirror's help. The three Baltic brothers shook in fear as the three Slavic siblings looked down on them from the row above (Ukraine playfully, Russia cruelly and Belarus murderously).

Taking another glance at the Eastern Asian countries, England noticed the youngest of the Asian brothers trying to gain the former axis power's attention. Japan sat straight in his seat, hands on his lap and never took his dark chocolate eyes off of the speaker.

"Perhaps he was listening closely to the speech?" England wondered to himself. He would have believed that theory too, if the nation hadn't sighed in a dreamy trance. He followed the other's gaze to America then he looked back to Japan. The older man's eyes were fixed on his former ward, never once blinking.

After five minutes of non stop staring, the Briton clicked all the pieces of the puzzle together. Japan was in love with his 'son' slash 'brother' !England raged within his head as he watched the other man gaze with hazed eyes. "He must be thinking of stealing America's innocence !" the Brit concluded. He was too caught up in his emotions that assumption took over. He assumed the Asian would only want America for his virginity. That Japan was a perverted old man here to claim a child.

He gazed down to the cheerful country who began his daily taunt of the gulf country, Cuba. England couldn't help but to smile at the boy he raised. As the meeting progressed onwards, he could see why the Asian country of Japan lusted for the former colonies. The joyous blue eyes, messy dirty blond hair, smooth, light colored skin. Who wouldn't find the nearly three hundred year old country attractive? The British man thought back to when he had first met the child. The decision to adopt and raise America was all his own; no influence from China's brotherly example. As America grew, so did his ideas to rebel. The boy challenged the borders of France, forcing dear Arthur to defend him.

"He never once was grateful." England muttered as he remembered the arguments they would have over Americas need to be independent and England over protectiveness. It shattered the older man's heart when the war broke out between the two. At first he thought nothing of the declaration and saw the whole ordeal as another one of the boy's childish fazes. How he regretted it all. As he realized the colonies would never give up, England was forced to take drastic measures: harsh punishment, strict laws, no mercy. At the final battle, he was very surprised to see his boy bring in the aid of his arch rival, Francis. Two against one was a very unfair match with clear winners. He could never have shot America, though. He had the chance, rifle in arms, but England couldn't take the risk of killing the other.

As America slammed his gallitine to adjourn the meeting, England stood up from his seat. He gathered all of his documents into the small briefcase he had arrived with, then gave the case to his assistant.

Following Amerca down the hallways he noted that Japan was still lost in his sinful mind. "Good." As they exited the building, England saw the chance to make sure Japan never steals the blond man away.

"Hey, Alfred, I need to tell you something personal.", he called as the other looked over at him confused.

America walked over to the other and leaned down abit to hear better.

"What is it Arthur?" he asked as England looked compellingly into his blue eyes. Before he could register what had happened, England wrapped his arm behind the other boy's neck and pressed his lips against him. Americas ocean orbs widen slightly at the unexpected kiss, but did nothing to push the other away.

England smiled as he watched the other boys reactions. As he was about to pull away, a shimmering light caught his eye. He looked behind America to see the three Eastern nations; the middle brother in deep shock. With the plan to hurt Kiku more, he opened his mouth to lick America's bottom lip. He was pleased that the other obliged to his demands and made his way into the younger man's mouth. He could taste the Coca Cola on Alfred tongue, both annoyed and enjoying it. America felt his heart thump faster and the blood rush to his cheeks as the lids of his eyes slid closed.


End file.
